


Candlelight

by Kaatyr



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaatyr/pseuds/Kaatyr
Summary: Lio arranges a Valentine's Day surprise for Galo.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 28





	Candlelight

The fact that Valentine’s Day was fast approaching was an inescapable truth. No one, not even Lio, could pretend ignorance—not with the abundance of cute flower and chocolate-themed gifts in the shop windows. It wasn’t just flowers and chocolates either. Hearts, cute puppies and kittens, and sweets were also prominent themes.

Lio had been aware of the existence of Valentine’s Day, of course, but he’d never before had the luxury—or the inclination—to participate in any of the festivities. It had always struck him as a rather selfish waste of his time. He had far more important concerns—like rescuing his people and keeping them alive in a world that rejected them. Besides, who would he give gifts to? Who would care enough about him to give him anything? To most of the Burnish, Lio was akin to a god—he was their protector, their saviour. He was an unstoppable force of flame. Not their best friend. Not a confidant. Not a lover.

Up until now, Lio’s life had no room for selfish things like friends and lovers. But now, even though there was still much work to be done, he suddenly had the time for such things.

Not that he was given much of a choice. The unstoppable force of brute strength and will known as Galo Thymos made sure, with every iota of his blockheaded, charming idiocy, that Lio made time for such things. If Lio refused, then Galo would find a way to make it happen regardless. Once, he’d turned up to Lio’s office with a dozen pizzas because Lio refused his lunch invitations for a week straight.

So, as much as Lio wished that he could simply pretend that February the 14th was just that—February the 14th and nothing more,he knew that Galo would feel differently about it. Sure, Galo would probably understand if Lio feigned ignorance, and shoulder the entire day himself, but Lio felt that wouldn’t be fair. Galo would say it was no big deal, that he hadn’t expected anything from Lio anyway—but Galo would still feel a bit disappointed.

Which left Lio with a problem. What to do? Flowers didn’t seem right. Even hearts seemed a bit ridiculous. Puppies and kittens were out. Galo might take it as a hint that Lio wanted to adopt a pet—no way. What could Lio do that would mean something and seem genuine? He had no experience in making romantic gestures and feared that any attempt would come off as inept or cringey.

Maybe he didn’t need to buy anything? Lio knew that Galo would be working that day, and might well appreciate a home-cooked dinner. Lio would also be working, but he supposed he could work through his lunch break and leave early… Galo would certainly be surprised by that.

Lio should have expected the chocolates and flowers that were delivered to his office on the morning of February the 14th, but somehow he was still surprised and embarrassed. The red roses remained on his desk for the rest of the day, but all of the chocolates somehow found their way into Lio’s stomach. By the time he left his office, he felt nervous and ill.

Lio stopped by the grocery store, picked up the ingredients he needed, and headed home. He dug out his supplies from the laundry cupboard—a safe hiding spot since laundry was definitely not one of Galo’s favourite chores—and got to work.

Setting the scene didn’t take long. Lio covered the small dining room table with a nice, clean white tablecloth, plonked the roses Galo had gotten him in the middle, and set out a few candles. Once that was done, he whipped up one of only a few meals he knew how to cook—pasta. After throwing in far more spice than Lio felt was healthy, he left the meal warming on the stove while he showered and changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He had no plans to wear anything sexy. If he did, he doubted they’d even get through dinner. Galo’s lack of self-control was an ever-present source of irritation for Lio.

By the time Galo barged through the door, Lio had the pasta dished up and waiting. Fireflies fluttered in his stomach as he stood silently in the entryway, waiting for Galo to realise what was up.

“Hey, baby, did you get the—“

Galo broke off abruptly as he caught sight of the flicker of the candles. It took a few seconds for the scene to fully register, but when it did, Galo broke into a thousand watt smile.

Lio yelped as he was lifted off his feet in a bear-hug, Galo’s muscular chest smushing his nose.

“Did you really do this? That’s so sweet!”

“Put me down!” Lio growled into his chest.

Galo obediently set him back down on his feet and Lio edged back, glowering as he brushed himself off. All he could smell was sweat and ash. Not that it was an entirely unpleasant odour—it was very Galo, Lio supposed. But he’d just showered, damn it.

“And, yes, I got the flowers and the chocolates, thank you.” Lio answered the question as Galo parked himself down on one of the chairs, already reaching for the cutlery.

“Did you cook this? It looks great!”

Lio settled himself with more care into the other chair, his eyes finding the flickering flame of one of the candles, rather than Galo’s face. Galo stuffing his mouth with enough chilli to make a horse keel over from the smell alone was hardly an appealing sight. Lio picked more delicately at his own meal, knowing that he’d have to take his time as the strong flavouring wouldn’t agree with him. Nonetheless, he knew his stomach would tolerate it. He was used to eating whatever he could get his hands on. Sometimes that had meant eating out of the trash.

Around a mouthful of food, Galo said, “Tastes great, Lio. Thanks.”

Lio sighed. “Swallow before you talk, Galo. Were you raised in a barn?”

“Shud’up and fill that gob with food instead,” Galo retorted, pointing his fork at Lio. One string of pasta slid off the fork and onto his plate.

Lio decided not to argue any further. He lifted his fork to his mouth, careful not to lose any food. After eating over bare wood and dirt for most of his life, Lio had gotten skilled at both getting his food to and keeping it where it belonged—in his stomach.

Silence fell as the two of them ate. Lio wasn’t sure how to fill it, and Galo was too busy stuffing his face—which Lio supposed he should take as a compliment. Galo was clearly enjoying the meal.

But it was a silence that settled around Lio like a hot bath—it felt a bit too hot at first, but after a little while, it began to feel more comfortable.

After consuming a second plate, Galo occupied himself with a cold beer while Lio polished off his own plate. After the chocolates and the spicy meal, Lio felt flushed and a bit nauseous. Nonetheless, he wasn’t going to leave a scrap of food on his plate. Too many years of scavenging or stealing food had ensured that he couldn’t stand waste. In that, at least, he and Galo were compatible. Lio would swear that Galo’s stomach should be classified as a scientific marvel—it seemed bottomless.

“Here, I’ll clean up.”

Lio hadn’t even gotten the chance to get to his feet before his plate was whisked out from under his hand.

“No, I can—“

Galo balanced the plates and empty beer can in one hand while patting Lio’s head with the other. “You cooked. I’ll clean,” he said. “Besides, you look a bit under the weather. You want a drink?”

Lio nodded. “Water, please,” he asked.

The dishes clattered into the sink and Galo returned with a cup of ice-cold water for Lio before he turned his attention to the dishes.

Had he done enough? Lio couldn’t help but wonder. Should he have gotten a card or some sort of present after all? Did Galo feel slighted that Lio hadn’t?

Lio had barely touched his water before he felt Galo’s fingers in his hair. Had Galo already finished the dishes? It felt to Lio like only a few seconds had passed.

“What’cha thinking about?” Galo asked.

The opportunity was just too good for Lio to pass up, even though he was still feeling unwell.

“I doubt you have the intelligence required to comprehend my thoughts,” he said.

Galo thunked him lightly on the head with one fist.

“Little bastard,” he said, but it came out more like a fond endearment than an insult. “Seriously, though. You look as if something’s eating at you.”

With Galo behind him rather than facing him, it was easier for Lio to voice his thoughts. Galo was so pig-headed that it would come out one way or another. Better to get it out in the open now.

Galo, for all that he seemed like an idiot, noticed everything about Lio. It was as if he’d made Lio his personal field of study, his life’s work.

“I feel… like I haven’t done enough,” Lio admitted. “You gave me such a nice card and all…” The card had even had those three little words on it, the ones that burned to ash on Lio’s tongue every time he thought about saying them.

“You’ve done plenty,” Galo objected. “Your pasta really hit the right spot. But if you want to… you could give me a foot massage?” Lio didn’t need to see his face to know that Galo was making puppy-dog eyes at him.

“Shower first, please,” Lio requested. Once Galo was done with that, he’d think about it. Maybe.

It turned out that Galo didn’t get his foot massage that night. Lio fell asleep on the sofa while Galo was showering.

Galo tucked a blanket around him, knowing that Lio felt the cold more than he let on, before snuffing out the candles on the table. Fire safety was no joke. Lio had a tendency to forget the danger fire posed, given that it had been a constant companion to him for probably more than ten years of his life.

After whispering, “I love you,” into Lio’s ear before leaving him on the sofa, Galo went to bed. If Lio woke up during the night, he’d no doubt join Galo at that point, but otherwise he’d sleep where he was. Trying to move him now would only disturb him.

Galo had hoped to hear those three words, “I love you,” from Lio today, but he knew that it wasn’t a likely possibility. “I love you,” was a commitment that Galo felt no hesitation in making, but Lio was much more cautious. When he did say it, he’d mean it 150%.

One day it would happen. Galo would stake his life on that.


End file.
